Christmas with a Chad
by CrazyLips
Summary: When Marshall pairs up the stars of the two shows, Sonny and Chad, to do a romance sketch on Christmas, several new and extraordinary things happen to the meant-to-be-a-couple teens. It's about Christmas, so I thought I'd do a new story! Don't worry, I'll try not to mess this stuff up! Best reading to all, and to all a good night! I do NOT own SWAC! @SweetSonny and @FanFiction!
1. Chapter 1: Romeo and Juliet

S.P.O.V

"Sonny?" said someone. "Sonny, wake up! If we get to do this…" I was immediately awake. _Chad _I thought, grinding my teeth. Marshall had paired us up to do a 150-minute re-make of Romeo and Juliet. It was supposed to be all sweet but I seriously could barf. And-and having to kiss Chad…I opened my eyes. Chad was leaning over me, smiling. "If we get-I mean, if we _have _to do this, why don't we just get it over with?" He said. I reluctantly got up. He handed me my script and we went to the rehearsal room. I read over my parts in the end of the script.

_**Scene 19**_

_**Sonny: Yes, alas, we may never be together-the-**_

_**Chad: Hush, my love. One day-one day, sweet.**_

_**(Kiss)**_

_**Sonny: Until the next, Romeo**_

_**Chad: Goodbye, Juliet**_

_**THE END**_

And that is why I could barf. We go through the beginning and middle without difficulty. Coming to the kiss part…..suddenly Chad leaned in. Get this-he had the nerve to close his eyes-and he put his arm around me! Forced by his muscular arm, I followed his lead, closing my eyes and swooping in. _Here we go! _I thought. My lips were getting closer to his. After that came the weirdest moment of my life.

C.P.O.V

Sonny's lips smell like cherry. They're really soft too. I wanted to smile, but I knew she didn't really dig me. Instead I pulled her closer. She seemed more shocked then happy, but she stuttered out some words. "U-until t-the n-ext -Romeo." Finishing the scene, I couldn't help but force myself not to run around singing the happiest song I could think of.

Once I was back in my dressing room, I decided to order my 30th poster of Sonny online. I got it half off, since it was my 30th time ordering from the So Random website. I looked over at my sister Kristina on the couch. My family was visiting for Christmas, and they were all expecting me to have some beautiful famous pop-star girlfriend. _Well _I thought. _I can't top a Sonny with someone like Tawni! _My train of thought was interrupted by my 3-year old sister. "Hewo!" Kristy said playfully. "Play Wandom?" I smiled at her. She never forgets when So Random comes on. 15 minutes later, I hear her squealing: "Icky! Wicky Icky!" She loves the Sicky Vicky sketches. _Speaking of shows…. _I thought. _I had better go update my Twitter!_

I took a deep breath and read over the entry.

_**Hey Fans! I practiced the sketch with Sonny Monroe! It'll be great! She still hasn't REALLY fallen for me yet, but you know she'll come through. Remember Tisdale and Gomez? Boy, do I regret them! But with Sonny, it's just….different. She always listens and she's not all obsessive. She has such a good singing voice, and…**_

That was as much as I was willing to tell them. I shakily pressed _POST _and waited.


	2. Chapter 2: Tweet!

Hellen's P.O.V

Now, being a fan of Mackenzie Falls and a hater of So Random, my natural reaction was to scream. But I didn't. I sucked in a big breath then calmly, casually, yelled at the top of my lungs:

"_**NO! YOU IDIOT CHAD! SONNY IS THE ENEMY!"**_

That made me feel a little better.

C.P.O.V

I blinked. About 8 million replies that quickly. I chose about ten then deleted the rest. Here's what the 10 of them said.

_**HellenFalls: No! Chad, WHO is the enemy?**_

_**SweetStar: Hm. Weird, If you ask me!**_

_**Chad: Well, myyyy decision!**_

_**Chad: Sonny is so adorable!**_

_**Chad: Best girl I ever had a crush on!**_

_**GrammaGal: You gotta crush on 'er?**_

_**Chad: Duh! Wait. Don't tell anyone I said that.**_

_**Tawni: OMG! Chad, why don't you ask her out?**_

_**Chad: I will!**_

_**Chad: Wait-Tawni-You follow me?**_

Umm….Okay. Maybe I WILL ask her out. Maybe. Still….I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID.

**SONNY MONROE**

I hit Answer. "Hello! This is Chad-" Before I can finish, she cuts me off. "Chad!Chad!Oh, Chad! You won't believe what just happened!" She said. "Oh-Devon-he was my boyfriend. I saw him. Café. Kissing. Girl. Oh! Chad! Will-will-Oh, I have to go! Bye!" Several _BEEEEP! _S came from my cell phone. Did-was-was she about to ask me out? She had seemed so breath-taken!

S.P.O.V

No! I'm totally freaking out! After Devon-after I found out he was cheating on me….All I could think of was finding hope with Chad, maybe even getting my own children someday. I wish! Oh, would have even said yes? I slumped. _Calm Down. Take a breath. Throw the phone. _And that's exactly what I did. But as soon as I did, I heard a _Crack ZZZZZ _and I saw flames. Smoke. Oh, crud! I thought. A fire!


	3. Chapter 3: Pipin' hot Sonny

Tawni's P.O.V

The minute I pulled into the parking lot I saw flames. I mean, like huge, blue and white and orange, flames! I screamed. "Holy…" It took me two seconds. "911" I screamed, punching it in to my phone. The sirens were there next. _Living in a studio by the fire department isn't actually so bad, _I decided. Then I went over to ask the Chief who was trapped. He brushed his beard with his hand. "We believe it's a girl. Probably a teen, by what we can tell…" He started, but suddenly a muffled message came from the radio in his hands. "Oh boy…..Munroe." He said. "Mun-"I started to say. "SONNY!"

C.P.O.V

I shoved my phone back into my pocket. Sure, I was ticked. But wouldn't you have trashed the kitchen if that had happened? Or maybe I broke the lamp….or maybe the TV. Okay, Okay! I did all of those! I pulled up to the TV in my room. _The news! _I thought. _Nothing about Sonny is ever on there! _I changed to Channel 8, only to see a fire. I listened to the chick holding some papers and reporting.

"This just in, a fire has been spotted in room 879 in Condors Studios, Hollywood! Special star actor, Tawni Hart, has called in the Local Hollywood Fire department, for help, but this is one huge bullet! We have found out that Sonny Munroe was in her dressing room when the fire occurred-"

I slammed the OFF button. "Sonny?" I shouted, though nobody could hear me. "Sonny!"

"I have to go potty!" wailed Kristy from the back seat. "Just wait" I replied.

I was pulling into the parking lot of the Studios, when I lost it. "Stay here!" I screamed to Kristy. I unbuckled, ran out of the car, and ran straight into the building. I desperately ran upstairs, and opened the door to room 879. "Sonny!" I said with a gasp. There she was, passed out on the floor, in the middle of a circle of flames. "Oh man…."

_**Hey FanFictioners! :D So here's the update, I'm sick so I won't be doing another for a few weeks. Hold in there. Sorry it's so short. Been a bit lazy this week. **_


	4. Chapter 4: I'm a Hero

_**Hey SWAC FF ers! Turns out it was just allergies, LOL! Anyhow...Lucky Hero Chad comes to Save the Day!**_

_****_C.P.O.V

You could call me insane. Crazy. Stupid. Yeah, running into a circle of flames was all those.

I pulled Sonny over my back. "Huuuhhh" I heard her mumble through her sleep. I pulled harder to secure her. "Come on, Chad" I told myself. "Do it. Saving people always gets the girl in movies!" The flames had gotten higher now, to high to jump over like I had before. I was sweating like crazy from the heat. When, exactly, were the firemen gonna get here? I took a deep breath. Yeah, you can totally call me Crazy. I looked. Ladder? JetPack? Trapdoor? I stomped my foot, thinking:No, No, N-my eyes widened. Had...had that tile just moved? I stomped again. Again. Harder! Harder! I felt it slip a little underneath me. Oh...That was totally so movie!

Staircase, I thought. Classic. Here I went, the brave hero, saving the girl, ready to follow the staircase to safety, all macho and brave. Well, I guess that was what I _had _to do, right? I mean, Sonny would say:" I thought you'd never come! I love you!" And round that off with a kiss. And besides, I HATE fevers. Sighing, I took the stairs down. I counted about 80 steps before I got to a surface. It was dark, but I made out that we were in a glass rectangle with glass doors, now sliding shut. I set Sonny down. She was light, but for 80 steps, a teen girl got heavy. _Now, _I thought. _How do they wake people up? _Water! Wait-no water here. Thanks a lot, movies!

Time to switch gears...That's when I got it. I knelt down, bending over Sonny. I smelled cherry. I felt like a hero. Prince Charming. Closer. Bend. Closer. I heard the kissing sound, and suddenly there was nothing I would rather hear. "Chad?" I looked up. Sonny's beautiful brown eyes were sparkling at me. I smiled. "Hello, my lady." I said in my best Prince imitation. "May I have the honor of you're hand in...dating?" She blushed. "If you just asked me out..." She replied. "Then yes. Yes, I'll go out with you. IF and WHEN you tell me what's going on and how are you gonna get us out of here?" I shrugged. "Hey, this never HAPPENED to Indiana Jones." I said moderately still charmed from the kiss. "But I think we're underground or something. Like, is this..." I started to say. Sonny answered: "Glass Elevator. They shouldn't be here at all..."

S.P.O.V

As if on cue, the floor plummeted beneath us. Good thing we were sitting down, because if we were anywhere else, we would have gotten some major injuries from the glass. Chad moved closer to me cautiously. "One more?" He asked, grinning. "Just to welcome the fact that we're going out now?" I rolled my eyes, leaned in, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He laughed. "Thanks." He said. And for once, that wasn't sarcastic.


	5. The movie!

**C.P.O.V **

The glass elevator went down like a rocket. "Gosh," Sonny said. We had been in here for about an hour, and we both looked a little green. This was the worst movie ever, if I do say so. Finally, 7 hours later, the elevator stopped. "We must be at the center of earth by now!" Sonny said. The broken doors slid open. I checked the date on my dying phone, only to realize it had gone out. I decided to do the math in my head. We had been down here since like, 8:30, and I counted 8 hours...so It was around 4 in the morning. If yesterday was December 24th...Then we would be having an Under-ground Christmas. I got up with Sonny following be out. We were surrounded by men and women and reporters, all smiling. "Merry Christmas Channy!" They all shouted together. A man came up and led us down a hallway in the room. The new room had cameras everywhere.

**S.P.O.V**

The man introduced himself as William Shakespeare. "Seriously?" I laughed. The man nodded. "Its unusual, I know. but since I had the last name, my parents insisted." He replied with a smile. "I have no interest in poetry or sappy love stories." William continued. "So I needed to film a _new _type of love story. Something real. And you guys..." He sipped some coffee. "Were fresh and great." Chad stared at him like: Oh no you didn't! "So...you filmed us?" I asked. The man blushed shyly and nodded. "That's why I brought you to my office. I was wondering if you would give me permission to turn our footage into a movie." He said. Chad and I looked at each other, then at William. "I guess," Chad said. I grinned. "I don't care as long as we get out of here!" We all agreed and walked out.

* * *

_**Did you like it? I'll be posting the epilogue soon! Tell me what it had and was lacking! :) **_


	6. Epilogue: Our future, married!

_**So, here's the epilogue. Hope you like it! :D**_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

I was lying in bed the next morning. Chad was right beside me, already awake and waiting. "You wanna see our movie, Sonny?" He said with a grin. I had almost forgot all the chaos yesterday. The skit, the fire, the elevator, and the Underground Christmas. "Yeah, ready!" I smiled. He got up, put in the tape, and we watched. It started earlier then I thought. When we were practicing all the way to "MERRY CHRISTMAS CHANNY!" After the practicing it showed a few clips of Chad in his apartment, and the phone-call showed a double clip with me on one side, and Chad on the other. Then it switched to Chad driving here, then me causing a fire, then Chad saving me, and something that happened while I was passed out. When the elevator and the cave were shown on the screen, I laughed. It had just occurred to me that, even though I had been passed out in a fire, forced to do a Romeo And Juliet kiss with Chad, and ride sick down a broken elevator, it had all been with Chad. And, that made it the BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

**And for those who are obsessed and need more:**

I kissed Chad, in our last home, far away from Hollywood. In New York city. We were 30 and 29 years old, both of us still together. Yes, we had a family. But we were watching our tape as our life slowed. Just as I heard, "MERRY CHRISTMAS CHANNY!" my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't have named anything more exciting, but the day itself. But those lines, I swear, would stay with me forever. Every day till I die.


End file.
